


Rolling Bones

by Kattsynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, F/M, Horror, Implied dead babies, Infant Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattsynn/pseuds/Kattsynn
Summary: Newlyweds get more than they were looking for on their honeymoon. Implied dead babies.





	Rolling Bones

**Author's Note:**

> My first fiction. Hope you like it. Constructive criticism welcome.

Addison was so happy, today went off without a hitch, now she was Mrs. Addison Dag Pedersen-Bell. Addison is a photographer by trade, self-taught, self-employed and self-sufficient. She is most proud of her digital camera, she had modified it to have a huge memory and programmed it for several additional functions. Dag Pedersen is the CMO/Mad Scientist for his father’s craft brewery. He was most proud of his new strain of hops(He named it “Addy’s Hips”). 

With the help of their parents, the newlyweds can spend two whole months together for their honeymoon! Sure it was in his family’s one-room hunting cabin, remote(but not isolated) and without indoor plumbing(at least it had a well-built out-house), the only modern thing it had was electricity. She and Dag had decided to spend the “honeymoon money” on the wedding reception to have more fun with their family and friends. 

Autumn was a masterful painter here in the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains, Addy couldn't wait to capture all the beauty around the cabin. Driving to the cabin Dag regaled her with childhood memories.” I can’t wait for you to see the cabin in summer, the wildflowers are a riot of colors. We would pick them in the clearing and there are blueberry bushes in the woods, if you walk up the small hill behind the cabin you can see around 100 ft in any direction in the clearing and a little further into the woods. The cabin is so close to the hill my brothers and me would jump off the hill onto the roof and vise versa.” Addy asked, “Why is it so close?” “The eaves were elongated so the firewood would be protected between the cabin and hill. Oh, that reminds me Mom and Dad got coal so we won't have to cut any wood.” Dag replied.  
“Aww, I was looking forward to seeing my big, strong, husband shirtless, wielding an axe, choppin’ wood.” Addy teased.  
“No way! It’s almost October, I’ll freeze my nips off.” Dag laughed.

Arriving at the cabin.  
“Ohhhh… That feels good!” Dag said stretching after almost three hours of driving. “I think my ass is flat now.”  
Looking her new husband over Addy stated: “Nah, I can still bounce a quarter off that.” Addy said. 

“Why is the out-house on the hill?” Addy asked.  
“Dad thinks it was supposed to be the cabin, but my how-ever-many-greats-granddad, just got lazy.”  
“Weird. Well, I’ll grab my camera & equipment, do you need help with the luggage?”  
“Na, I got it.”

Entering the cabin, Addy noticed all the walls save the back wall had windows. It was a spacious cabin, around 35 X 30 feet, with huge windows. Dag was right, Addy couldn't wait to see this place in every season.

For two weeks Addy and Dag had a quiet honeymoon, hiking, taking pictures, they tried to have a picnic but it was October now. It was almost noon, Addy was looking over her photos, as Dag read some Emails he had printed off in town. When they heard something gently thumping against the back wall. “Should I get the gun?” Addy asked. Dag was already opening the door, he shook his head. They both walked out to the hill and saw a small pile of bones. “That’s fucking creepy!” Addy said. Dag agreed. “Up on the hill!” They both run up the hill looking for anyone in the clearing. “We should see them if there was anyone.” “What do you mean ‘IF’ it was anyone? Bones don’t walk around on their own!” Addy was not happy that a neighbor was playing a prank on them. “Well, maybe it was a fox cleaning out its den?” Dag said. 

“We should move the bones, I don’t want them attracting anything,” Dag said. When they saw the bones in question, they realized they were all the same kind of bone, small little femurs. “What the fuck?! How are they all the same?” Addy exclaimed. Dag frowned in thought, ”Thighs have more meat and are easier to get off and carry. Maybe it was a Momma fox?" Addy wasn’t Quite satisfied with that answer, “Okay let’s say it was a fox, why are all the bones from the same side?” Addy showed Dag some of the bones side by side, sure enough, they were all from the same side. “Let’s get back inside,” Dag said. Quickly they put the bones into the compost bin and got back into the cabin.

That night neither of them got much sleep. The day went on as usual, until noon when the same gentile thumping came. Dag grabbed the shotgun and ran out the door, Addy right on his heels. Just as before there wasn’t a soul in sight. Heading back down, Addy saw the bones were ribs this time, and just as before all were from the same side. They moved the bones as quickly as the could, and got back into the house.

“Dag, do you know what animal the bones came from?”  
“No, honey I don’t. Some small dogs, large hares, or maybe goats? One of our neighbors raises Pygmies. That said I am certain that this is a prank, of the poorest taste, so we shouldn’t let it ruin our honeymoon.”

The next day Addy was pissed off, so she stayed out all day watching hill, Dag bringing her the shotgun and lots of hot coffee/cider/tea. Just before sundown, she decided to come back in, as she stepped inside *Thump* Thump, thump* *Thumptythumptythumptythumptythumptythumptythumpty, pissed Addy gripped the shotgun, running up to the top of the hill she screamed: "When I get ahold of you I'm going to make you eat your shot off ball-sack!” Dag was seething but got them both back inside.

And so a month went by, every day at around noon bones all of one kind rolled down the hill. Every. Single. Day. A new type of bone. Addy was sure they had at least 5-7 carcasses worth in the bin. But today was different, it was almost 4 and no thumping was heard. Addy asked Dag if he had heard anything and he replied in the negative. “You think it’s over?” “God I hope so.” They went out and looked over the hill, finding nothing, Addy chanced a look-see at the back wall. She saw a startling amount of tiny bones, almost like finger bones but so much smaller. There were so many they carpeted the entire back wall. Addy ran back into the house, Dag didn’t blame her.

“That’s it, That’s fucking it! I’m catching this sonova-bitch!” Addy waited until night, setting her camera up in a bush that was a good way-a-ways so it could capture the top of the hill. Addy set her camera to take a picture every 10 seconds and put the weatherproofing gear on it.

“I’m done Dag. I have been so tense all this month, fuck me.”  
“Are you sure? They may be watching.”  
“Then close the blinds.”

And so they banged. All night long, and a goodly portion of the day too. The very loud thumping that came around noon that day was noticed but went unmentioned. Dag and Addy went to get her camera together around an hour till sundown. Addy downloaded all the pictures and began going through them, “DAG WE’RE LEAVING NOW!” “Why?” “Later! Grab your shit!” Dag and Addy tear through the cabin, packing only what was necessary, threw it all into the car and drove like the devil himself was behind them.

Once in town, “Okay, can you tell me why, now?” Dag asked. Addy turned on her laptop, “Look.” Dag could see the hilltop and the roof of the cabin. As Addy clicked forward thru the pictures Dag saw a black shapeless thing climb up out the chimney, it tossed some small grey balls(?) over the roof onto the hill, as the balls(?)rolled down the hill it went back into the chimney. “Okay now what?” Dag asked. “Well, I doubt anyone will believe us. I’m a professional photographer, Photoshop is my bitch.”

They agreed to ask Dag’s brothers to accompany them back to the cabin. Dag’s brothers had believed that Dag and Addy had been pranked and helped them pack up.  
All the bones were gone, as they had expected. On the way back Sivert asked to ride with Dag and Addy. “Did you see the Demon?” Asked Sivert. “You knew that thing was there!” Yelled Dag. “Yes, and since you said you had been pranked, I assume you know why I didn't warn you.” Dag had the good grace to look ashamed. “Do your Mom and Dad know?” Addy asked. “I don’t think so,” Sivert said. “It terrorized Kimberly and me in August 2 years ago. We’ve been celebrating our anniversary at the cabin for almost 7 years before and never had a problem, so I think it’s new, but Kjetil and Sherry stayed for a week during the summer, they didn’t cut it short or see anything.”

As they drove into town, Addy checked her phone, she had forgotten to reschedule her annual check-up. A few days later at the doctor’s office “Have you been stressed lately?” Dr. Xi asked, “Yes we were pranked although our honeymoon.” Addy answered “Well I can see how you missed this. Congratulations you’re around one month pregnant!”


End file.
